1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery pack, in more detail, a battery pack composed of a plurality of secondary batteries.
2. Description of the Related Art
Secondary batteries can vary in their use in accordance with the external electronic devices being used with the secondary batteries.
For example, when the external electronic device requires a high-power power source, a plurality of secondary batteries can be formed in one battery pack product.
The battery pack having this configuration may include one or more cases accommodating the secondary batteries. The shape of the cases may be implemented in various ways, depending on the external electronic devices being used with the battery pack.